


Глазик пора на ремонт

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), szelena



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Art, Body Modification, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Inks, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Симпатичный, но немного раненый леопард.
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга команды Cyberpunk 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845151
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Глазик пора на ремонт

**Author's Note:**

> исполнение: тушь


End file.
